The Spectacular Full House Gang (ON HOLD!)
by Ink-Dub
Summary: A chance encounter with a star grants the Loud kids super-powers and that includes some of the Royal Woods inhabitants. Unfortunately, some of them aren't exactly good. Care to join this story of good vs evil? Trust me, it'll be Spectacular! (Formally Loud House Operation HEROES but has been picked up, A bit of a Collab with SalazaSAUCE Neo) NOTE: An Alternate FHG timeline!
1. Chapter 1

The screen shows a few channels being flipped. It then stops to show a news report breaking out.

"This is Katherine Mulligan. We're here to report that a fight has broke out in Royal Woods Elementary school today. The victim of the fight has been attached to a wall via white rope in a web-like fashion." As the reporter goes on about the incident, the screen shows the rope formation in progress of being removed. Though the way rope looks does look similar to a spider...Ehh, kids these days have too much time on their hands. Probably worked all week to make a web shooting contraption. "Whichever the case, we would remind the parents to tell their kids to tell an adult whenever they're being threatened by a bully. Following this, a person has been reported to be flying high in the sky. If you have any information-"

The TV pauses as it shows the person supposedly flying in mid-air. The person in question is non-descript as it's in a black silhouette form, But the way that person looked; the body and the long hair, it brings the person watching the TV in shock. "It can't be." The person said. "They actually made it come true?!"

* * *

**A few days earlier...**

Tonight is the night of the green star comet. Every 50 years or so, the star passes through the planet leaving a fantastic light show in the sky. In Royal Woods, Michigan, a park festival has been planned out for everyone to see this event. At that moment, almost everyone in Royal Woods came in to the park tonight to see the star and that includes one particular Loud family.

"Get comfy, everyone. The star could pass by at any moment!" Rita said as the kids sit down on the grass. Having a bit of a hard time keeping still.

"I can't believe we're about to see the green star!" Lori exclaimed. "Oh boo-boo bear, I'll be sure to send you a video."

"So what should we know about the star, Lisa?" Lincoln said to Lisa who is prepping a telescope.

"Every 50 years, The comet passes by earth, making an aurora boralis effect trail, which should be certainly a sight to see." Lisa says as the telescope is fully ready. "And rumor has it, that if you make a wish upon seeing the star, it has a chance of coming true."

"And have that stay a rumor. Wishes don't exist." Says a man cross-armed. The man in question looks to be in his 60's and is sporting thick rimmed glasses.

"Surely rumors are known to sometimes bring up falsehoods," Lisa responds. "but it would be a bit remiss not to at least put it to the test considering the event, would you?"

"Nonsense. The wish making stuff is a bunch of fairy tales your parents tell little brats like you to help you sleep. The sooner you learn about stuff like that, the better off you'll feel. I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to figure that out."

The Louds were left astounded by overhearing what the man said.

"Wow, and I thought my family usually calls me the sourpuss." Lisa said also glaring.

"Just ignore him, Leese. Let him think what he wants." Luna said.

Lisa takes Luna's advice along with the family to not give the man a lashing. Tonight is for good times, so it's their loss if they wanna be miserable about it.

"Hey, here comes the star!" Leni says pointing up to the sky.

A wave of green makes itself known with a ball leaving a big aurora trail in the night sky. It was the green shooting star.

"Quick, make a wish!" Lola said as the family then briefly closes their eyes and made their wish.

Then Lincoln makes a particular wish. "I wish for..our family to have super powers."

"Ah Lincoln. You know our family are pretty super already." The dad exclaimed ruffling his hair.

"Hey, it's just a thought!" The family playfully laugh from Lincoln's statement.

The crowd then enjoy the rest of their day watching the star making it's pass.

* * *

**Now.**

"I don't know if I'm going crazy but one thing is for sure. I'm gonna have to keep my eye on them."

* * *

**I've been practicing on making an attractive beginning. Hopefully I succeeded. So any comments and criticisms, review/message me or message SalsaSAUCE Neo. Catch ya next time.**


	2. Discovery

A new day begins as Lincoln is dropped off to school.

"Hey Lincoln." Lincoln's best friend Clyde says as he approaches Lincoln by the school entrance. "Whoa!" He then stops as he sees his friend having a bunch of scuffs on his person along with a few bruises on his face. "What happened to you, Linc?"

"Oh! Typical Loud House morning, nothing unusual." Lincoln said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty roughed up."

"Yeah, it's not that bad." Lincoln said in assurance to a distressed Clyde. Suddenly, Lincoln puts his hand on his forehead.

"Hey, are you having some sort of headache?"

"Sort-of...I don't know. It doesn't hurt. I don't know what was causing it though." Lincoln said as he then gets hit by a paper airplane which he then swats away.

"Maybe something happened during the morning where the sisters were waking up?"

"Actually, no. It only happened almost as soon as I woke up."

"Hmm. Try recalling the events, see if that can help."

"Okay, Let me see.."

* * *

I woke up from my bed and greeted the day. Then I put on my orange shirt, blue jeans and combed my hair and the turkey tail before I take off for the bathroom. As I took a few steps out of my room, a tingling feeling went off in my head. It doesn't hurt but kinda feels almost ticklish. Now just as I was about to adjust to this headache. BOOM! An explosion went off and the door slammed at my face.

"Lisa and her experiments?" Clyde said.

Yep.

"Oops, maybe that formula wasn't such a good idea after all." Lisa said as she was leaving the door covered in smoke.

"Lisa, what were you doing making a formula at 7 in the morning?" I asked her.

Lisa responded with. "Seeing as the older sister brethren was drinking coffee to prep themselves for the day. I decided to make a coffee for my age specifications, so I too get to have the energy levels to carry on the day."

"Maybe you should be wait for that venture like normal humans do, Lisa." I said to her while I dusted her off. "Now, clean yourself up. We need to get ready for school." Now, minus a door slam to the face and a slight electrical spark from trying to dust off Lisa. I was okay.

Next, there was Lola being well Lola, showing off her new crown. Though, I don't know where she got it from. Maybe it was from a friend from school?

Anyway, Leni was next. She was hugging a cloth with heart patterns and she wraps it around it's waist. She kinda thinks it's alive.

After that I went for the bathroom and done my business I came out the door and saw Lucy. She came to me and said a warning about dark forces invading her body or something.

As I was walking back to my room to get my bookbag, that tingling feeling appeared again. Suddenly after that, Luna was blasting tunes with that guitar. A bit louder than usual. I yelled to shut it off but my voice was drowned out so I had to get my Noise-B-Gones to go into Luna's room and pull that guitar plug. Turns out Luna was practicing a new song. Thankfully, Luna was cool about it and was proceeding to ready.

As I came downstairs, Luan was on the couch chilling with the remote. I asked her to get ready for school when suddenly something tapped my arm. I turned around thinking it was nothing, but as I turned back, Luan pied me in the face. Turns out it was the "tap the shoulder from behind to pie the brother in the face" trick.

Now you wont believe what happens next...

...

"Well, it's nice to see you Larry and Curly." Chandler said as he and his two boys approached interrupting Lincoln's thoughts.

"It's Lincoln and Clyde." Lincoln corrected.

"Right, anyway me and my friends are going to Gus's Game and Grub, but we don't have the cash for tokens. Can you do us a favor and spare us a couple of bucks? You're invited to my next birthday party, if you do."

"Sorry, not interested." Lincoln said.

"Come on Larry, cut a guy some slack."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Should we take care of him, boss?" The little one said while the big one began to crack his knuckles.

"Nah boys. You heard what he said. Besides, I'm sure he'll come around one way or another. We'll be seeing you later." Chandler says as he and his boys disperse.

"Anyway, you won't believe what happens next..." Lincoln continues.

...

The headache happens again and then I saw Lynn practice some soccer moves. She then had the bright idea to kick the soccer ball right by my direction. Luckily, I dodged just in time. Phew! Apparently, Lynn kicked the ball so hard, it put the hole in our house wall!

We put up a picture to cover up the wall for now before Lor...Lo...The girl you probably know would get mad. Thankfully, she didn't notice on account of her happily jumping with glee with probably a text from bobby.. Though I swore that last jump was higher than normal.

Anyway, we had breakfast, got everyone ready, and it's time to get everyone in Vanzilla. Then the tingling feeling appeared in the front of my head. And after that I tripped over Lynn's roller skates and fell to the ground.

And that was it. Well, it would've if Vanzilla didn't break down again. Luckily, Lana was able to fix the car at almost no time at all, courtesy of her monkey wrench. Funnily enough, the repair time was her new personal best.

...

"And now! That was that. Typical morning." Lincoln concluded.

After mulling on Lincoln's story, Clyde chimed. "Huh, isn't it weird that you get this tingling feeling when something is about to happen then it happens? Lisa's door, Luna's loud song, Lynn's Soccer ball and the roller-skates? It's almost as if you have powers."

"Clyde, don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't have this kind of power. I'm pretty sure it was just a coincidence." Lincoln says as he and Clyde then walk to class.

Suddenly, that tingling headache appears from Lincoln's head. He touches the front of his forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's that tingling feeling again. Woah!" He spots a banana peel just two steps ahead of him as he recovers. He walks over it just in time.

Now there's a headache from above his forehead. He spots a paper airplane flying by. He then ducks under it.

Now there's a headache from the back of his head. Behind him there's a boy that just slipped on a banana peel and is sliding fast. Lincoln sidesteps the speeding boy just in time before the boy crashes. "I'm okay!" The boy said.

"Phew, That was a bunch of close calls." Clyde said.

"Yeah, good thing my headache appeared at the right time to..warn me about those dangers..." Lincoln slowed as he then came to the realization.

"You have vision powers." Clyde said.

"My headache has vision powers!"

* * *

And so with the realization of apparently his new found clairvoyance via headache. Lincoln takes advantage of this power throughout the school day for they as follows.

**Gym class.**

It was dodgeball and everyone on Lincoln's team was out but him, giving the opponents the leverage they need to wreck Lincoln. Unfortunately for them, Lincoln uses his headache vision to dodge every ball that come towards him and also catches a bunch to bring the team back.

**Lunch room.**

Taco Tuesday was the name of today's lunch and Lincoln can't wait to dig in. As he's ready to dig in, he gets a headache. He looks around and sees nothing. He's about to dig in again and the headache comes again, he sees nothing and looks at the taco. "Maybe we should skip the fish taco." He told Clyde as they put the taco in the trash.

**A bit later.**

Lincoln is currently walking through the hallway until he got a sudden tingling feeling. A kid behind him runs fast while trying not to puke. He sidesteps the kid as the kid yelled "Fish Taco!" before rushing to the bathroom. Turns out not eating that fish taco was a wise decision after all!

* * *

The school day then ends with Lincoln and Clyde walking home together.

"Woo! My today went great!" Lincoln said joyful with the day he's had. "Who knew having a headache can give me powers?"

"I can help but be jealous." Clyde says feeling a slightly envious. "Man, I wish I had cool powers like you."

"Don't worry Clyde. I'm sure you'll get a cool power of your own..." Lincoln stops as he suddenly gets a tingling feeling from his head, but this time its strong! The tingling came from the left side of his forehead so, he turns left.

All he sees is bushes.

He's confused for a bit, not knowing what it is. Suddenly, sight rustling goes off in the bushes. Then, two figures jump out from the bushes! Lincoln braces himself as quick as he can before he's forcefully rushed by the fence.

Turns out it was the big kid and small kid which belong to..

"Now, Larry. Lets make this simple and clean." Chandler says as he comes out of the bushes. "I know you got the money on you so I suggest you hand us those bucks and we'll be on our merry way."

Lincoln grunts. "Chandler, it's Lincoln and for the last time, I'm not giving you any money. Even if I say yes, I don't have any money on me. Now let me go."

Chandler frowns upon hearing this news.

"That's too bad." He snaps his fingers prompting the two boys to letting Lincoln go.

He then smiles as he looks at Clyde. "Maybe Curly has money on him."

"What? No! No!" Clyde pleads.

"What about it dweeb, I know you have the cash." The little one says as he and the big one approach Clyde.

"Guys, Wait!" Lincoln shouted before they make their move. "I do have the money."

"Lincoln. What are y-" Lincoln gave a wink to Clyde. Giving off a sign that everything will be okay.

"See Larry, that wasn't so hard. Now give it."

"It's Lincoln and I'm not giving it to you, Chandler."

"Well then, I guess we have to do this the hard way then." Chandler snaps his fingers as the two boys approach Lincoln. A few steps before they meet, Lincoln jukes to the big kid's left to make a sneaky getaway. But halfway through, the big one raises his leg and trips Lincoln to the ground. He gets up but then the small kid pushes him backwards to the big kid's stomach. The big one cracks his knuckles.

"Don't you think you'll run away, bub." The little one says as he, Chandler, and the big one box him in.

The big kid readies a punch as his first move. Lincoln reacts accordingly by dodging the punch to the side. Suddenly, he gets headache from behind, so...Lincoln turns behind and then..meets a fist to the face by the small kid! Dazed but okay, he focuses on the small one, but his headache appears again. He turns around and receives a body blow by the big kid. Double teamed and receiving a quick pummeling, his headache senses can only do so much. He gets bounced back and forth before he gets tossed to the air!

Suddenly, things go into slow motion as Clyde sees that his best friend is falling towards him. Clyde then runs towards a falling Lincoln as he nears the ground. He then does a leaping dive and then catches Lincoln as they both land safely.

"Lincoln, are you okay..?" Clyde says.

"Uhh, yeah..." Lincoln said dazedly.

"Come on, Snow White! We're not done with you yet." The little one says rushing towards the downed Lincoln. Clyde can't for Lincoln to fully recover so there only one thing he can do.

Things go in slow motion for a while as the little one nears Lincoln. Clyde yells "Nooo!" as he tackles the small guy out of the way.

"Yeah! No one goes and hurts my best friend!" Clyde says to the little one before he gets back up. The little one isn't having any of this friendship crap and is ready to go ham on Clyde. Clyde and the little one begin to fight it out with it, unfortunately being as one-sided as you expect. Luckily, Clyde stops the small kid long enough for Lincoln to wake up. Lincoln rushes to Clyde's aid only for Chandler to stop him. He turns the other direction for only for the big goon to also stop him.

"Chandler! Stop this, right now!" Lincoln shouted.

"Give me the money then, Larry." Chandler says as he and the big one closes in on Lincoln. Thinking fast, Lincoln jukes Chandler to the side as Chandler tries to catch him. This time the juke was successful and the failed catch momentum sends Chandler to the ground giving Lincoln the time needed to runs towards the little kid pummeling Clyde. "Hey! I'm right over here!" The little one's now turns his attention to Lincoln. He gets off Clyde and chases Lincoln along with Chandler and the big one. Lincoln runs as best as he can but they're closing in. Lincoln then sees a light pole. On instinct, Lincoln then grabs the pole and then climbs up...Surprisingly fast!" Chandler jumps at the light pole and climbs up too but not as fast. As Chandler and Lincoln climb, Chandler's lackeys find stones and begins to throws them at Lincoln which he thankfully dodges as he climbs and instead hits Chandler amidst the confusion which Chandler isn't taking too well and berates them for their incompetence. Lincoln now reaches the top having no more pole to climb which leaves the red head to slowly close in.

Chandler is almost there..

***honk! honk!***

The kids suddenly stop what they're doing and turn towards the street to see Principal Huggins in his car. "Is there a problem, boys?" The principal says looking at the situation.

Chandler suddenly drops back to the ground as he and his goons shuffle to stand nonchalantly, whistling. "Nope. We're just having a good time."

"Just being on our merry way." The little one says before the big one lightly elbows him.

"Oh well then. I guess I should too be going on my merry way." The principal said as he turns to the road. and then looks back at the boys. "NOT! I saw the whole thing you three," He pointed to Chandler and his goons. "now don't think you're getting away scot free."

Chandler and his boys groaned as they have no way out of this one. They peacefully accept their fate.

...

After Principal Huggins rounded up the kids to his car. Huggins personally escorted Chandler and the goons home, presumably to get a lashing from their parents. Lincoln and Clyde were too escorted home in case something else happened, thankfully their injuries were nothing major.

"I'm glad that the Principal came from when he did." Clyde said as they both are walking home.

"Yeah, Good thing my vision powers was able to sense what was going on..well it best it can anyway."

"Hey, It's not the cards you're dealt, it's how you best deal with them."

"Heh, true dat. You'll be okay, Clyde?"

"Yeah, probably a splint and some gauze, I'll be fine. Well, there's my stop. Later Lincoln. Thank you, Principal Huggins."

"Anytime. Be careful Clyde." Huggins says as Clyde exits the car and goes to his house. It's isn't longer till Huggins drops Lincoln off to his stop.

"Thanks for dropping me off, Principal Huggins."

"Anytime. Stay safe, Lincoln." Principal Huggins says as he then drives off.

Lincoln breathes a sigh of relief as he walks to his humble abode. After that mess of nearly getting wrecked by Chandler and his goons, he needs R&R. He opens the door and ...umm, well, that R&R may have to wait.

"What the?"

* * *

_**Hmm..I wonder if people can figure out the powers before Chapter 3 is posted. And I tried a first person narrative on Lincoln's flashback during this segment. How did I do? **_

**SalazaSAUCE Neo: Glad you liked it.**

**Indy Scott: So you were the guest who suggested the powers. As SalazaSAUCE NEO said: The powers are already chosen. Thanks though.**

**Chernoman: You gave criticism back on my Game Over Loud story, I took said criticism, read up on a couple of writing guides, and the result is more or less me improving on my writing. :) Yeah, I rushed the first chapter so it was my fault. I'll remember that in the future.**

_**So if you wanna be like Chernoman and help me out with my writing or just leave a cheer. Don't be afraid to leave Comments and/or constructive criticism. See ya next chapter.**_


End file.
